jetixfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenny Costoya Home Entertainment/Summary
Background Kenny Costoya Home Entertainment is the DVD and Blu-ray Disc distribution arm of Kenny Costoya Entertainment, a subsidiary of Kenny Corporation. It was later renamed as "Columpia TriSpoy Home Video" on August 23, 2002 after acquiring LHS's shares from General Electric, "Columpia TriSpoy Home Entertainment" in 2010 before the name was made official in 2012, and to its current name in 2015. 'Columpia TriSpoy Home Entertainment' 1st Logo (May 19, 2004-March 27, 2012, 2013, 2015, 2017) Cthv2004.jpg KCHE1.png KCHE2.png Nicknames: "CT Boxes", "Part I: Will This Logo Ever Die?!", "Sliding Boxes", "Blue BG Boxes", "Day of the Boxes", "Columpia Trispoy I" Logo: We see a screen full of clouds forming, tossing about in a time-lapse. Then, "COLUMPIA TRISPOY" zooms out from above, and "HOME VIDEO" shrinks out from below as we see the clouds zoom out, as part of a golden-bordered box on a blue-black gradient background. The box then duplicates itself and the two boxes slide to the left and the right whilst the Torch Brother on the left and the Pegasus on the right (in their the same styles as before) appear in the boxes, as the wording takes its position. The text shines for a few seconds after the logo is formed. Trailer Variants: *On rare occasions, from 2004-06, the boxes would then slide away, the CTHV text would fade out, the blue background fades out to the moving clouds and one of the following clip-ons would zoom in from the center of the screen: **COMING SOON TO A THEATER NEAR YOU **COMING SOON TO HOME VIDEO Afterwards, a trailer pertaining to one of these two clip-ons plays. On even rarer occasions, the logo starts already formed, then the trailer variant animation plays as normal, and the other clip-on appears. FX/SFX: The zooming out effects; nice CGI for the time. Music/Sounds: A rather dramatic synth theme with a climaxing synth-piano fanfare at the end, a theme that has held up well today. Music/Sounds Variants: *On the trailer variants, the theme would be followed by a male announcer announcing the text at the clip-on, whilst the music goes on longer than usual. **On the during-trailers version, the theme starts over, and fades out earlier than usual. Editor's Note: This is a very popular logo among many, to the point where this one was used longer than any other Columpia TriSpoy logo, and it was criticized as a result of its longevity. 2nd Logo (2006-2007) Cthvtrailer1.jpg Cthvtrailer2.jpg Nicknames: "CT Boxes II", "Take Hollywood Home!", "Sliding Boxes", "Land of the Boxes", "The Backgrounds", "The Boxes of Boredom Prototype", "Columpia Trispoy II" Logo: We start out against a red fabric background. Then a square with the footage of Columpia Torch Brother from the 2004 Columpia Pictures logo in it fades in, and slides to the left, revealing a box with the footage of the TriSpoy Pegasus from the 2004 TriSpoy Pictures logo (but the background is changed into a similar cloud background from the Columpia logo, but a bit shorter and darker), which slides to the right. The words "COLUMPIA TRISPOY" appear above the boxes and "HOME VIDEO" on the bottom with "a KENNY COSTOYA ENTERTAINMENT company" below everything else. Variation: On releases outside of the Columpia TriSpoy Kids Collection, the logo is on a sky background similar to the 2006 CTT logo, and the text is blue. FX/SFX: The boxes fading in and sliding, the animations of the Columpia/TriSpoy logos in the boxes. Music/Sounds: A singing trio (two males: one piano & keyboards, and a male tenor) singing "TAKE HOLLYWOOD HOOOOOOOOOME!!!!!", or the opening theme of the trailer. Music/Sounds Variant: On a home video trailer for Girls Having Fun on the 2007 VHS of Parody of Underground, the opening theme of the trailer plays over the sky background. Availability: Very rare. *It was used only on some tapes released by the short-lived Columpia TriSpoy Kids Collection, such as Pool of Boys, Parodies, Boxes of Protoype (only some printings, others use the 3rd logo), The 10.000 Fingers of Mr. A. and The Adventures of Kenny & Kevin. *The sky background variant is more common, but still hard to find, and can be found on a trailer for Cypress Elementary School (2005) on the 2006 VHS of Piscinonuasion and other VHS releases between 2006-08. 3rd Logo (2007-2009, 2015) > Cthv2007.jpg KCHE3.png KCHE4.png KCHE5.png Nicknames: "CT Boxes III", "Take Hollywood Home! II", "Rising Boxes", "Survival of the Boxes", "Columpia TriSpoy III" Logo: On a taupe brown background, we see a row of gold print logos of the Torch Brother and Pegasus in boxes at an angle. The Columpia and TriSpoy boxes (in their similar styles from the 4th and 5th logos, which this time, they are still and not animated), then rise out of two of the boxes in the center as the row of boxes tilts to face the screen. The 3-D Words "COLUMPIA TRISPOY" and "HOME VIDEO" in gold, fade in above and below the boxes, respectively with a shining wipe effect. Trailer Variants: Many times, the boxes would then slide away, the CTHV text would fade out, and one of the following phrases, in script, would zoom in from the center of the logo: *Coming Soon to a Theater Near You *Coming Soon to Home Video *Now Available on Home Video Afterwards, a trailer with one of the following features would be played. Variants: * There is a shorter version that doesn't feature a clip-on. FX/SFX: Simple but nice animation. Music/Sounds: Same as above, but the singing trio is less jolly. Music/Sounds Variants: *On some trailers like both versions of the Kids Collection trailer, the exact same music from the last logos are used. *On the trailer variants of this logo, a 6-note piano jingle is added at the beginning. *The 2nd version of the Kids Collection trailer has a version similar to the one mentioned above, except the piano jingle is shortened to the last 4 notes. Availability: Rare. 4th Logo (November 25, 2008-January 20, 2009) > KCHE6.png Nicknames: "CT Boxes IIII", "Blue Print Boxes", "Diary of the Boxes", "Another 'Boxes of Boredom'", "They Seriously Used This?!: CTHV Edition", "Columpia Trispoy IIII" Logo: Up against a royal blue background with many print logos of CTHV on it, we see the standard C-T boxes outlined in white with the white text "COLUMPIA TRISPOY" above and "HOME VIDEO" below the logo respectively. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1st logo. Availability: Extremely rare. Editor's Note: This logo gained notoriety for its lack of creativity compared to the other logos. But things get better with the next few... 5th Logo (July 22, 2008-2012) > KCHE7.jpg KCHE8.png KCHE9.png KCHE10.png KCHE11.png Nicknames: "CT Boxes IIIII", "The Filmstrip", "The C-T Filmstrip", "Revenge of the Boxes", "Columpia Trispoy IIIII" Logo: On an ethereal blue background, we see filmstrips crisscrossing the screen, with each frame in each filmstrip featuring the C-T box logo. We see a filmstrip in the center of the screen and then pan towards it, seeing the boxes in each frame and the endings of their respective movie animations playing out within them. As the final frame reaches the screen, the background turns white with several blue or light blue areas in each corner as the boxes (with the footage of the Torch Brother from the 2004 Columpia Pictures logo on the left and the footage of the Pegasus from the 2004 TriSpoy Pictures logo on the right) go into position. Then the words "COLUMPIA TRISPOY" and HOME VIDEO" fade in above and below the boxes, respectively. Variants: * A widescreen variant exists. Trailer Variants: Manytimes, the boxes would then slide away, the CTHV text would fade out, and one of the following phrases, in script, would zoom in from the center of the logo: * Coming Soon to a Theater Near You * Coming Soon to Home Video * Now Available on Home Video Afterwards, a trailer with one of the following features would be played. FX/SFX: Great CGI. And if you thought this one was good, the next one is even more mind-blowing. Music/Sounds: None, but on international releases, a generic hip hop-like jingle was used. Music/Sounds Variant: On The Second Orc Brothers: Kenny and Kevin and a home video trailer for Merry Christmas, Samai! (2014), the choir from the 3rd logo is used. Availability: During the beginning of its existence, it was pretty easy to spot. However around 2009, this logo was no longer used as their standard logo, only being used for clip-ons and trailers, instead their standard logo was the 2004 logo. * Tapes with this logo include The Second Orc Brothers: Kenny and Kevin, Pool Party, The Motorcycle's Drive, the Christmas Tribute Edition VHS release of Merry Christmas, Samai!, To Kenny on Her 16th Birthday, Poolmens, Double Boys, The Fifteenth Element, Panty in Clack, My Best Friend's Decorations, Puggy, Excess Poolment, The Pool Does Did This Last Summer, Sleepy and the Snickers, Seven Years in Puerto Rico, Orcoraspando, the infamous 3 Brothers: High Noon at Mega Motorcycle, and The Super Zucchini. Editor's Note: An impressive turnaround from the previous logo, and a worthy direct successor to the 3rd. Things only get better from here...